


Deck The Halls

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [23]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Andre and Jack both viewed Christmas with almost a childlike glee.





	Deck The Halls

Andre and Jack both viewed Christmas with almost a childlike glee. When the equivalent of December rolled around on the Citadel, their apartment was adorned with lights and a large assortment of ornaments. Andre was hanging some lights, balancing on a stool when Eezo charged past, knocking the stool and sending him tumbling towards the floor. Jack turned and instinctively reached out biotically, catching him and leaving him slowly spinning mid-air.

“You okay?” She asked slowly lowered him to the ground.

“I’m fine.” Andre assured her, “But can you use your biotics on me again? It was kind of fun.”


End file.
